


Time hurts

by Not_A_Haeschen



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Death from Old Age, Frozen Sora, KHIII continuation but make it sad and not magical, M/M, No idea how tags work I'm sorry, Old Riku, Sad, SoRiku Week, time capsule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Haeschen/pseuds/Not_A_Haeschen
Summary: A promise between lovers to stay together forever, but destiny opposed.Youthful love is harshly cut off, only time keeps on ticking as happiness becomes loneliness and juvenile strength gives way to fragile bones and heart.Or: A short sad story about how Riku can not find Sora after KHIII, aging like any of us will, until lovers are reunited for the last time in eternity.Major character death because both do be dead at the end. But you know, that's what happens at a certain age.----------Late entry for Soriku week 2020 time capsule prompt
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Time hurts

On a small island in a secret place, a young boy held the hand of another, unwilling to let go.  
With a kiss to his hand and the promise of "Once this fight is over, I'll get a jet for just the two of us. We'll travel the worlds together this time and never part again. This time, I won't let anything come between us," the taller of the two glanced into uncertain blue eyes.

A grin spread across the shorter one's eyes, quivering with the heavy emotions it had to hide,"I'll take you up on that. You won't be able to get rid of me, like, ever! Just the two of us, together. Promise?" 

"Promise." 

The oath was sealed with a kiss so tender, not even the waves dared to make a noise. The wind gently embraced them, carrying the scent of flowers and sun. For this moment, everything was perfect and nothing could come between them. 

However, destiny knew no mercy. Harmony was exchanged for a raging war, tranquility became the screams of friends and foes alike. Their lives danced along a tightrope, threatening to fall into death's embrace, but saved by a stroke of luck and hope.  
Yet no amount of luck could grant them immunity from misfortune. 

They may have won the war, but they lost a precious friend. A friend too precious to ignore that small glimmer of possibility to save her. 

Though the storm caused by the war had settled, a new war started within the lovers. A war between love, fear, sense of responsibility, sense of abandonment and the knowledge that their fate was not theirs to choose. 

For the hero, there was no way to ignore a soul in need which he had a chance to save. 

For his counterpart, there was no way to take away that burden, which worlds upon worlds and hearts upon hearts had put on his beloved. 

He had wanted to share the burden, as they had promised to stay together once the war was over, yet promises were meant to be broken. 

Neither the promise to be together, nor the promise to protect what mattered most could triumph over the other's stubborn sense of responsibility towards any and all. 

And for such stubbornness, or the lack of stubbornness on the other's end, they paid a high price. 

All promises broken, except the one to love with all your heart. 

A heart that loves needs another heart to answer that call, but after years of calling out, the heart grew weaker. 

With no sense of time or reason, the formerly strong Master of the keyblade watched as the worlds kept turning. Worlds connected, worlds appeared, but none brought his beloved back.

Decades passed, his brave heart grew weary. His bones grew weak, his once overflowing strength disappeared and left him fragile. His stubborn heart kept on beating, only for his beloved. He had waited so long, but no amount of time could lessen his love. The love had brought hurt, yet the pain gave him purpose.  
No matter how painful, their cruel fate could never end his one true love. 

"Grandmaster Riku? We have found a new road leading to an unknown space. One of the teams is currently inspecting it and sent word about a certain finding…" A proud youth stood next to a somber old man and looked towards him, who sat on the beach - just like he did everyday. 

"We… Uh… We found an ice sculpture. It… Seems to look a lot like the hero of light."

The youth quickly stepped aside as the old man jumped up, suddenly filled with anxious energy.  
He grabbed the youth's shoulders, "Where is he? Bring me to Sora, quickly!" 

For years he had searched, never giving up. But after decades of no results, his body and heart had become exhausted. Now though, he felt the adrenaline coursing through his body, his heart hammering inside his chest. He hadn't felt so alive ever since he last saw his beloved. It seemed like he went back in time, as if nothing big had happened and he was just coming home from a mission. Oh how he yearned to see that radiant smile which always waited for him upon his return. 

Reality doused him with cold water.  
He carefully reached for the crystal blue cheek, still as youthful as he last saw it all those years ago. It was cold to the touch, not a sign of life hidden beneath the ice. It had encapsulated the body hidden within, frozen it in time. It didn't seem like a body anymore, merely the most realistic and painful ice sculpture he had ever seen. 

He felt his heart stop and knees give out, falling against the freezing and hard body. With a crisp crack, a part of the ice shattered to the ground. Empty eyes watched as it turned to water, quickly dispersing like his hopes. 

His wish had been fulfilled, he had found his beloved. Yet, no matter how strongly it called, his heart couldn't reach wherever the other's was. Finding this body frozen in time didn't lead him to the other half of his heart. Again, everything had been futile. He had no use for this cold thing. It may look like him, but it didn't have his warmth. It wasn't him. It was just a shell he left behind to go wherever he might be. 

A quivering breath left his lips as he looked into the nightsky. The moon shined brightly amidst the darkness. How incredibly lonely it looked, fighting against the night all by itself. 

Suddenly, he felt a tugging sensation on his heart. His gaze drifted past the moon and lingered on a tiny speck of light, far brighter than the moon. Looking at it filled him with warmth, a comfortable smile appearing on his face. 

He gave a soft sigh and embraced the ice stature, "I see, you had already been with me, haven't you? Couldn't wait for this old man to finally find you, huh? I had never realized how foolish destiny is. Thinking it could keep us apart with that broad sky."

He held the stature tightly and gave the star one last look, the whispered promise of "I'll be with you soon and we'll never part again" the last thing to leave his lips. 

~~~*~~~~  
Two lovers walked the beaches at night, hand in hand in the dark turned bright.  
It was two stars that illuminated the darkness, twinkling at each other with the purest brightness.  
They seemed so strong and sure, each and every couple they assure:  
No destiny nor time could ever keep me from this beloved of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in fact my first time publishing anything Soriku or even anything in english.  
> Haven't written for years but you know. Woke up at night because this story was my dream, felt sad, felt salty, wrote it down so others may feel sad too. 
> 
> Not like I want you to be sad, just introducing the concept of soriku dying of very natural causes like old age. 
> 
> Leave a comment or something if you want but do be gentle cause I am ~sensitive~


End file.
